


The fluffy Merthur oneshot Café

by lovinglittleboat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, FLUFFY IDIOTS, Fluff, M/M, Modern world, Slow Updates, cute idiots, happy fic, just trying to cure my depression with cute tags, we all know they're inlove, writer is writing this because writer has no life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglittleboat/pseuds/lovinglittleboat
Summary: Welcome to your personal merthur café, how may I help you?Today on the menue we have two clotpoles in love with a side of fluff.Enjoy!**slams down plate and runs.***
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	1. Don't stay awake for too long… (don't go to bed)

Arthur had his boyfriend curled up in bed beside him, he wrapped his arms around Merlin's shoulders as he kissed his forehead. Only a year he had been back here, since he had crawled up out of the lake into his manservant's arms. Only a year since they had confessed their feelings.

Arthur had barely slept at all that night, too excited, infact he was suprised Merlin hadn't woken at three in the morning to the sound of Arthur's thumping heart. The Warlock would have glared at him ofcoarse, with those big blue eyes that Arthur adored-- and then he would have some sick panic attack about how his heart beat was too irregular and then cry because he didn't want to loose him again. (It happened before in the first few weeks when Arthur was 'experimenting' with the microwave.) and Arthur couldn't have that.

He looked at his new 'watch' (funny name, watch, ha! like keeping watch…) and wonderd if 6am was too early. Oh well, it was Merlin's sodding birthday, they could have the entire tommorow to sleep.

"Wake up, Sleepy head!" Arthur chimed kissing him on the cheek.

No response.

"Wake up Clotpole or I'll go back to Albion and leave you alone!" He tried again, this time hitting Merlin with a pillow.

"Yep," Merlin grunted, "should have left you in the bloody lake."

"Like you'd be able to live without me." He found himself teasing.

"Likewise."

Arthur laughed. No Merlin would never be able to live with out him, Arthur was his entire world-

"So, I'm assuming you woke me up this early to wish me a happy birthday?"

"Yep, I tried to bake you a cake but I couldn't find a recipe that made one big enough to hold 15026 candles."

"And there's his sorry excuse for: 'I can't cook to save my ass.' " Merlin sighed and Arthur grinned in reply.

"I got you this instead." 

He took the ring out from his pocket, just like he had planned over in his head for the past week and handed it over. Then for probably the a millionth time since Arthur returned, Merlin started crying again, this time however, they were happy tears.


	2. Arthur and Merlin hug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin finally find out what it's like to hug each other.
> 
> lots of amazing people have done this, but i would never coppy their work, this was inspired by a poem I read a few months ago, and a strange dream i had.
> 
> canon era :)

Arthur woke up to the sound of curtains irritatingly screaching open, followed by the same annoying phrase spoken to him every morning (rise and shine, sire!) in Merlin's annoyingly wonderful voice.

Couldn't the world just let him sleep for once?!

"Okay Sire, today you have a hunting trip, then you're training some young knights, having dinner with the princess of Zalenio, knighting some more young noble men and then Leon's going to give another crop report." Arthur was thankful Merlin had stopped to breathe, because his words were barely going through the sludge that was Arthur's brain. "Also you need to get dressed quickly, there's a council session in a few minutes and I may or may not have fallen down the stares coming to wake you up this morning, so we may have to rush."

Arthur stared at him.

"You clumbsy fool! I already have enough to worry about, and now I have you falling over your own feet." His tone was meant to sound harsh, but lately he could barely do that. Maybe something had changed about Merlin, or the way Arthur saw him...

"Aww, you care about me?" Merlin teased. Stupid question. If Merlin didn't know he was much more than a servant by now, he must, most certainly be living under a rock.

"No." Lies. "I don't know why you're still here." -- and some more lies.

And then as Arthur dragged himself out of bed something unexpected happend. 

Merlin threw his arms around him. 

Arthur tried to think back to the last time he had been hugged. His mother was never there to hold him, his father had never cared and Morgana (god bless her soul) she'd rather have his head chopped off, nower days, then have him close.

It took Arthur a few moments to realise he liked it. He was about to start a debate in his head about how this was stupid, and about how great kings shouldn't need hugs, when he found himself wrapping his arms around Merlin's precious body. He felt suddenly protective, as his fingers skimmed over the worn fabric of his jacket. 

Arthur wanted to keep this hug, forever and ever.

It was his hug, given by his special Merlin, and he wouldn't give it up for the world.

"You're going to be okay." His servant said, and Arthur tried to hide his disappointment as he stepped back. "One day we'll both get a break."

It was then Arthur wondered why he haddn't hugged him sooner.

They should do that more often.


End file.
